Objects and Advantages
The over-bed support structure fills the need for a piece of bedroom furniture that allows its users to safely improvise a greater range of sexual positions than possible on a standard bed, yet without appearing to be a sexual apparatus.
This over-bed structure advances the art by providing a structure that                (a) is able to support the weight of a human adult during sexual activity        (b) allows greater variety in attainable and comfortable bodily positions through grasping the invention directly        (c) accepts the attachment of accessories designed to support the weight of an adult during sexual activity        (d) is an acceptable decorative piece of bedroom furniture.        
This over-bed support structure provides a means for an adult to sit, or kneel, astride of their sexual partner's face or pelvis while supporting their own weight, by holding on to the overhead structure. The over-bed support structure may also be utilized to suspend one or both of the legs of an adult, via straps attached to the structure, thereby enabling their partner comfortable access to their genitalia. Previously referenced suspensory apparatus such as “swings” and “chairs” can be adapted for use with the structure. Other sexual positions enabled by this invention include kneeling face to face, or front to back, with one or both partners stabilizing their bodies by grasping the canopy structure. It is central to the invention that the canopy and supporting posts of the bed be capable of withstanding the structural load of the weight of an adult body.